


Untill We Meet Again

by queerasjay



Category: Johnny Depp / James McAvoy
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerasjay/pseuds/queerasjay
Summary: Kisah tentang sepasang sahabat yang ternyata diam-diam saling menyimpan rasa satu sama lain.Rencananya ini mau dibikin versi panjang, tapi untuk sekarang saya jadi kan one shoot dulu..Jangan kaget bacanya yah... saya memang paling suka bikin shiping sendiri...tapi ini sebenarnya bukan shiping saya sendiri tapi shiping bersama teman saya sih, soal ini cerita hasil roleplayjadi ini kami mau bilang otp kami... so dilarang protes...





	

Kembali ke kota Jakarta sudah beberapa kali kuhindari tiga tahun belakangan ini, ya semenjak aku menyaksikan orang yang kucintai menikah dengan wanita yang ia cintai.

 

Aku memang sengaja pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan pesan kepada orang yang kucintai tersebut. Maksudku memang adalah agar aku lebih mudah melupakannya dan memulai kehidupanku yang baru di negeri baru.

 

Tapi kenyataan itu sama saja sulit, sedikit pun aku tidak mampu melupakanya. Ia masih saja mengisi hatiku hingga saat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih ingat padaku sekarang ini. Yang terakhir aku tahu bahwa ia sempat mencariku melalui beberapa temanku beberapa saat yang lalu.

 

Hanya karena aku memang meminta temanku untuk tetap merahasiakan keberadaanku, sehingga sampai saat ini ia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku yang sempat tinggal di Inggris.

 

Tapi diri ini terlalu bodoh, sehingga tidak mampu menahan diri untuk bisa melihatnya lagi. Ya aku ingin melihat lagi, ya cukup hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Sebab aku tidak mau menemuinya secara langsung.

 

Aku juga sempat mendengar pernikahannnya sedang tidak baik, aku memang sempat berpikir ingin merebut Johnny kembali dari istrinya. Maka kuputuskan untuk hanya melihatnya saja tidak mau bertemu, aku takut akan berbuat nekat.

 

Sebuah suara ramah menyapaku menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku, cappucino pesananku diletakan oleh sang pelayan.

 

" _Thanks_ ," ucapku seraya tersenyum kepada sang pelayan.

 

"Iya pak sama-sama," ia kemudian mohon diri hadapanku.

 

Kuangkat _cappucino_ tersebut sambil menyeruputnya perlahan dan sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pintu yang perlahan membuka menunjukan seorang pria yang berjalan masuk.

 

Mataku sontak tidak mau beralih dari sosok tersebut, ya dialah Johnny-ku. Ternyata ia masih suka datang ke tempat ini, tempat di mana aku dan dia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan secangkir kopi kesukaan kami masing-masing.

 

Dan sial bagiku, pandangan mata kami saling bertemu satu sama lain. Wajahnya tidak banyak berubah sejak kami berpisah tiga tahun lalu, sedikit bulu halus masih menghiasi wajahnya.

 

Langkah kakinya kian mendekatiku dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi lagi, maka aku hanya tetap duduk menunggunya menghampiriku. Ia masih berdiri menatapku tidak percaya dan hanya kujawab dengan senyuman canggung.

 

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lagi James...." Johnny sudah mulai menguasi keadaan sehingga dia mengambil kursi di seberangku.

 

Aku yang bingung harus menjawab apa hanya kembali tersenyum padanya.

 

"Selama ini kamu pergi ke mana James, kenapa kamu tidak bisa dihubungi dan kenapa juga teman-temanmu tidak tahu kamu di mana."

 

" _I'm sorry John,_ aku ada urusan yang harus kuurus kemarin dan semua itu mendadak." Maafkan aku John, aku hanya ingin menjauh darimu.

 

"Meski seperti itu, kamu kan harusnya sempat mengabariku atau teman-temanmu yang lain. Tapi nyatanya kamu tidak pernah."

 

Aku bingung dengan ucapan Johnny barusan, kenapa ia harus sampai sepanik itu mencariku. Dia kan sudah bahagia bersama wanita yang ia cintai itu.

 

" _I miss you James_..." Johnny meraih tanganku tiba-tiba membuatku kaget.

 

" _John..., are you alright_?" Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikap Johnny yang aneh ini.

 

Menyadari kebingunganku ia melepaskan tanganku. " _I am sorry James_ , aku memang sedang kacau..."

 

Aku tahu hubungan dia dengan istrinya sedang kacau, istrinya meminta cerai darinya. Istri yang dikatakan sebagai hidup dan matinya, maka aku hanya menyimpan rasa ini seorang diri.

 

"Bagaimana kabarmu John?" Aku berusaha mengalihkan keadaan yang aneh ini.

 

Johnny terlihat menggeleng baru kemudian ia bicara, "Ya seperti yang kamu lihat saja. Aku dan Keisha akan bercerai James..."

 

Aku pura-pura terkejut mendengar ucapan Johnny barusan, "Aku turut sedih mendengarnya, memangnya kamu tidak bisa menyakinkannya untuk mempertahankan hubungan kalian?"

 

" _No i cant James_ , aku benar-benar pria yang tidak berguna..."

 

"Itu tidak benar John, kamu tidak boleh bicara seperti itu..."

 

"Lalu kenapa Keisha memilih meninggalkan aku?"

 

Aku terdiam tidak mampu menjawab lagi, ya aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu masalah apa yang sedang mereka hadapi. Sebenarnya aku bisa tahu, hanya aku terlalu takut untuk mengetahuinya.

 

"Tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi James..." Sebuah senyuman tersungging dibibir itu.

 

"A...ku juga John..."

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke apartemenku, ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

 

"Kenapa... Kita tidak bicara disini saja John?" Aku tidak mau terlalu berlama-lama dengannya.

 

"Hmm apa kamu sedang ada urusan James, kalau begitu lain waktu saja. Tapi aku minta nomormu yah."

 

Kenapa Johnny begitu ingin berbicara denganku, ya sudahlah kali ini aku ikuti maunya. "Baik setelah ini kita ke tempatmu, tapi aku tidak bisa lama yah"

 

"Tenang tidak akan lama kok..." Senyuman yang kurindukan kini bisa kunikmati lagi.

 

Aku yang tidak mau menunda-nunda lagi, maka kembali kuminum _cappuccino_ -ku.

 

"Kamu masih memesan _Cappucino_ seperti biasanya James?" Tanyanya memecahkan keheningan kami.

 

"Uh..huh..." Jawabku singkat.

 

 _Cappucino_ -ku sudah selesai kuminum, "Ayo kita jalan sekarang," ajakku.

 

Johnny pun mengangguk mengikuti langkahku yang terhenti di luar _cafe._

 

"Aku bawa mobil, jadi kita naik mobil ke apartemenku. Nanti pun aku bisa mengantarmu, kalau kamu mau," Johnny pun lebih dulu melangkah menuju parkiran yang berada tidak jauh dari _cafe._

 

Aku langsung duduk di kursi penumpang dan Johnny di sampingku. Dilajukannya _Fortuner_ miliknya.

 

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada membuka pembicaraan diantara kami. Aku sendiri larut dalam pikiranku sendiri, sedangkan Johnny ia terlihat sibuk dengan jalanan.

 

"Kita sudah sampai di apartemen, ayo kita langsung saja," Ucap Johnny seraya mematikan mobil.

 

Pikiranku yang sedari tadi melayang baru menyadari bahwa kami sudah berada di dalam parkiran apartemen.

 

Johnny pun nampak lebih dulu ke luar dari mobil menungguku. Aku dengan segera menyusul Johnny, kami kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju lift.

 

Pintu lift tidak lama kemudian membuka setelah Johnny menekan tombol naik. Aku masih setia mengekor Johnny masuk ke dalam lift yang kini sudah perlahan naik.

 

Aku dan Johnny berjalan bersisian setelah keluar dari lift. Tapi kemudian Johnny melangkah lebih dulu membuka pintu apartemen dengan _key card_ -nya dan mempersilakan aku masuk ke dalam.

 

" _Its nice apartment John,_ " ucapku seraya memperhatikan apartemennya yang bernuansa putih dan kayu.

 

Johnny mengangguk dan mempersilakan aku duduk di sofa ruang tamunya yang baru saja kami masuki.

 

"Kamu mau minum sesuatu lagi James?" tanyanya seraya ingin berlalu ke dapur yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku.

 

"Air putih saja," jawabku seraya tersenyum padanya.

 

Tidak kemudian Johnny sudah kembali dengan dua gelas minuman, ia pun mengambil posisi duduk disampingku dan meletakan gelas di atas meja yang dihadapan kami.

 

Aku yang tidak mau terlalu lama terjebak dengan situasi aneh ini pun lebih dulu angkat bicara, "Oh ya John bukan tadi kamu bilang bahwa ada yang ingin kamu bicara denganku."

 

"Hmmm iya James..., Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya kamu lakukan beberapa tahun belakangan ini..."

 

Ucapan Johnny barusan seperti petir yang tiba-tiba menyambarku. " Apa maksudmu John, aku tidak paham..."

 

"Aku pikir memang sudah seharusnya kamu juga tahu James, Aku... tahu kamu memang sedang menghindariku semenjak aku menikah dan itu semata-mata kamu lakukan karena kamu mencintaiku..."

 

"Mencintaimu... Kamu tahu dari mana John?"

 

"Will sahabatmu menceritakan semuanya, ya disaat aku kebingungan karena rumah tanggaku diambang kehancuran. Wanita yang kucintai ternyata hanya ingin mengeruk keuntungan dariku."

 

Aku menggeleng tidak percaya, apa maksud dari semua ini?

 

"Dan... Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyayangimu. Aku sempat kebingungan mencari keberadaanmu dan untungnya Will mau memberitahuku."

 

"Kamu sedang tidak main-main kan John?" Akhirnya mulut ini mampu bersuara.

 

Tiba-tiba Johnny mendekatiku dan menyentuh lembut wajahku. Entah kenapa aku yang merasakan sentuhan jemari Johnny malah menutup mata menikmatinya. Yang dilakukan Johnny selanjutnya malah lebih membuatku lebih terkejut lagi, ia mencium bibirku, merasakan ciuman tersebut membuatku ingin membalas ciuman tersebut perlahan. Johnny tiba-tiba memperdalam ciumanku, ia menahan tengkukku agar ciuman kami lebih dalam lagi.

 

Pelahan Johnny melepaskan ciuman kami namun matanya masih enggan melepaskan aku, "Aku seharusnya tidak perlu mengingkari perasaanku padamu James..." ucapnya tenang.

 

"Apa maksudmu John... _I don't undertand John_..." tanyaku kebingungan.

 

"Ya, sebelum aku menikah dengan Keisha, aku sudah menyukaimu James. Aku biseksual, tapi aku lebih memilih Keisha karena hubunganku dengannya tentunya diterima orang tuaku dan tentunya oleh publik. Kalau aku memilihmu, semuanya akan berbeda James."

 

Ada rasa bahagia yang menyelinap dihatiku, meski memang masih sedikit sakit yang kurasakan karena Johnny takut mengakui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

 

"Aku sudah mantap menceraikan Keisha yang ternyata hanya ingin mendapatkan ketenaran dariku, sekarang dia sudah memilih orang yang dianggapnya lebih menguntungkan baginya."

 

Mendengar ucapan Johnny membuatku sakit, wanita yang sudah kuberikan kesempatan untuk membahagiakan Johnny ternyata malah hanya mampu membuat Johnny sakit. Kutatap Johnny lalu kutarik dia ke dalam pelukanku.

 

" _Yes John, everything that Will said its true. I love you... i really do..._ " bisikku.


End file.
